Usuario Blog:TheLooker45/For the next year and so
Pues ya no queda nada para que se acabe el año. Se nos echa encima 2016 y habrá que ir comprando las uvas y el alcohol para celebrarlo. Os traigo aquí lo que en teoría voy a hacer en el wiki este año. Pokémon Legends Pues obviamente, dado que es lo único que he hecho aquí de momento, seguiré CDDL, la primera parte de Pokémon Legends. A estas alturas debería tener más capítulos, pero solamente he escrito de momento cinco. Trataré de hacer la novela más regular y actualizarla más de vez en cuando. Recordad que podéis ver actualizaciones de la historia here.Por el momento revelaré algunas cosillas: *Si habéis leído los capítulos ya habréis visto que los Purple Dragons buscan a alguien. Pero también habréis visto que tanto Sana como Shiro y el viajero (Ginsha) reaccionan a sus bolas de cristal. ¿A quién están buscando exactamente? La respuesta es simple: están buscando a Sana. Como se ve en el primer capítulo, Lanshana despierta cuando Hypno ataca a Shiro y Dex. Ciertos personajes notan su presencia. Entre ellos vuelvo a destacar a Valdo, General de los Purple Dragons y uno de Los Cinco Bushido que participaron en la guerra. ¿Por qué reaccionan Shiro y Ginsha entonces? Pues bueno, ya habéis visto que Ginsha no es normal... y Shiro es lo mismo que él. *Los tres personajes principales son Shiro, Sana y Ginsha. Todos los demás son secundarios aunque parezca que tienen mayor rol o papel. La historia se centra en el viaje de estos tres personajes, empezando en Shingania y acabando en la Torre Equilibrio. *Los cinco capítulos pertenecen al primer arco de Shingania. El segundo arco transcurre en Atleya, y será donde veréis por primera vez a los rebeldes que se oponen a los Purple Dragons. *Apareceran dos personajes "inmortales" durante la saga de novelas. El primero de ellos debutará en CDDL, y aunque es cierto que en teoría es inmortal su inmortalidad depende de ciertas cosas, así que no es totalmente invencible. El segundo, sin embargo, sí que es completamente inmortal, y aparecerá en Uprising. *Supuestamente cada arco argumental tendrá su propio opening y su propio ending. Sigo buscando algunos que encajen con la idea del primer arco... (Se aseptan sugerensias y eso) *Trataré lo más posible de que el lector odie al villano principal. Sí, suena raro y probablemente no lo consiga, pero lo intentaré. *Hay un personaje que no es quién parece... Y ya le habéis visto :3 *La serie puede llegar a ser un poco "bestia" en algunas ocasiones. No debería de haber ningún problema con eso, pero por si acaso :s *También voy a tratar de ser lo más imprevisible posible. Esto significa que seguramente mate personajes sin ton ni son xD De modo que no recomendaría encariñarse demasiado con ninguno de ellos. *Si a alguien le gustaría inventarse un personaje secundario random que esté por ahí pululando (?) o que haga algo en la serie que me lo diga. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, aunque dependiendo del personaje habrá que ponerlo en uno u otro punto de la historia. *Tengo pendiente empezar Blooded Origins. La idea era básicamente repetir una historia que empecé hace tiempo pero con Pokémon, el problema es que me cuesta tanto identificar a los personajes con Pokémon que puede que al final haga la historia de cero. Este spin off se basaría en un personaje principal de Uprising, y su auténtico cometido es mostrar hasta que punto llega la maldad de cierto personaje. Hago de pasos dos preguntillas: Tu capítulo favorito hasta el momento CDDL01 CDDL02 CDDL03 CDDL04 CDDL05 Y la otra como no se puede hacer en encuesta que la conteste quién quiera: ¿Qué personaje te ha gustado más de los que han aparecido? ¿Por qué? (No importa si es principal o secundario) Otra serie Como ya dije tengo pensado empezar otra serie, en este caso de comedia, llamada Keep Calm and Just Be Ready. El problema es que no acabo de verlo muy claro, porque no soy muy bueno haciendo comedias precisamente. La idea sería hacer situaciones muy diferentes entre sí y bastante absurdas pero con unos personajes fijos que suelen romper la cuarta pared, acosar a otros personajes, meterse con el autor o con el lector o con lo que sea. No prometo ni empezarla pronto ni que sea una serie mínimamente buena xD Fakes, Dex o cosas por el estilo No tengo pensado hacer nada de esto... En todo caso puede que haga quimeras. Son mucho más fáciles y ezo. Otros planes Realmente esto es todo lo que tengo pensado. Pokémon Legends es un proyecto a gran escala, así que tendré que invertir mucho tiempo en ello. La otra serie solo es una idea que seguramente no llegará a nada, pero meh. No tengo planeada ninguna serie que involucre humanos, aunque sí he pensado en hacerme un OC. También me gustaría hacer alguna serie conjunta, pero ni conozco a nadie de aquí lo suficiente ni me veo con tiempo para hacerla regularmente. Obviamente puede que en algún momento del año me de por hacer otra cosa y en ese caso ya haré otra entrada de blog o lo que sea :v Otro plan sería entrar al chat de una puñetera vez. Aún no me creo que no haya podido hacerlo... Y eso es todo, bitches, nada más que contar. Os veo (leo) en El Trasfondo y en comentarios random por el wiki. Feliz y próspero año nuevo to everybody Categoría:Entradas